For Your Entertainment
by Dylixia
Summary: Sex was boring for Roxas. What he needed was someone to... spice things up for him. Thank God Axel's there for him to help him out, no matter what it takes! Aku/Roku/No
1. The BuildUp

**For Your Entertainment**

**Rating: M  
Pairing: RokuNo, AkuRoku  
Warning: Man on man, profanity, sex, light masochism/kink.**

**Dedicated to: Nijuuni, because she was the one- via deviantArt- that introduced me to the awesome song that this fic is based on! That's why there's a bit of Reno/Roxas goin' on, just for her. :3  
Enjoy!**

_Oh!  
Do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get __**rough**__for you…  
I'm here for your entertainment.  
------- Adam Lambert, 'For Your Entertainment'_

_

* * *

_Sex was boring. That's all it was for Roxas anymore. He slept with guy after guy and it was all the same; kiss, touch, put it in, fuck. There were no real feelings involved, at least, not on Roxas' side. Even when he fucked guys who he _knew_ were really into him (Demyx had just been so cute- how could he have resisted?), Roxas felt _nothing._

When he was caressed or touched softly, in that cliché way that most people loved, it drove him insane and _not _in the good way. How could sex be so dull?! Just because he looked young didn't mean he wanted to be treated like a child, god damnit!

Roxas had effectively gone through a heap of guys in order to find someone to liven it up with. Unfortunately, nothing worked; he'd found no-one. So naturally, he turned to his best friend for help.

Axel and Roxas had been best friends for four, almost five years. Through the awkward years of adolescence and teenage hormone-induced 'experiments', they'd been there for each other. They were incredibly close but somehow… nothing developed out of their relationship. Every now and then, when Roxas saw Axel with another guy, he'd get a pang of jealousy and almost regret the 'just friends' pact he'd made with his fiery friend when he was seventeen, Axel having been eighteen at the time.

It had been based on nought but a hazy mind- caused by the alcohol that had been consumed heavily to numb the stinging pain caused by the younger teen's breakup with his then-boyfriend, Sora. Though the agreement to never breach the firm boundaries of friendship had meant nothing, when he sobered up after making it, Roxas felt like they'd meant it. Axel had agreed so readily and Roxas could only take it as a sign that he wanted to stay friends to- they didn't want to wreck their friendship by dating, right?  
Over the years, they kept their friendship just that and apart from a few fumbling, drunken kisses, their relationship was purely platonic.

Upon further consideration, Roxas had touched upon the theory that maybe, just maybe, the stupid promise and Sora had nothing to do with it. Maybe- or rather, _probably_, it was his passive fear of commitment that barricaded off the road from Friendship to Something More.

Regardless of the sexual innuendoes that they dropped around each other all the time, all those obvious lingering touches coming from both boys to each other _and_ whatever romantic or non-romantic feelings he may or may not have been repressing for him, Roxas knew that his best friend would be able to help him sort out this dreadful predicament that he was in.

"It's all the same, Axel!" He declared melodramatically. "With every single fucking one of them!"

Axel gave his friend a sympathetic smirk but his jade eyes were shining with a faint light of amusement. His lips, though, were too tight at the corners, set in a slight frown.

Letting out a frustrated groan, the blonde kicked angrily at a pebble on the pavement before stopping in his tracks and leaning back against the wall they had been walking alongside. Tiny fragments of the ancient structure slipped away from the brick surface as he settled his weight against it, but Roxas didn't fuss over it and practically collapsed against it anyway.

His blonde spikes were barely affected when he pushed his hands through them, clearly exasperated as his head dropped back against the brick.

"God, I'm so fucking horny. I need to get laid by someone who knows what they're doing."

Axel's green eyes widened at the suggestive images his friend's words painted, but he hid this by pretending to find the cracked concrete slabs beneath his combat boots simply fascinating.

"Mmm," he murmured casually. "Yeah."

Roxas looked up then, and his blue eyes were so wide and desperate and _pleading_ that Axel's gaze was torn from the ground and into Roxas'.

"You know anyone?" The blonde practically begged. "With Christmas coming up, I'm just too busy to carry on this… man-search."

Resisting the urge to flinch with discomfort, Axel swallowed hard and then chuckled dryly. Just friends.

"I could probably set you up with someone."He shrugged, leaning up against the wall like Roxas did, mirroring the other boy's position.

Roxas' young face lit up at this suggestion.

"Shit, really?" He grinned, fingers gripping Axel's skinny arm in his anticipation.

"Yeah…" Axel smiled gently, happy to please despite the disappointment hanging heavily in his chest.

As Roxas settled back against the wall, eyes sparkling with wonder, shaking his head gently in his disbelief, Axel watched wordlessly. His mind was already firing through a list of possible candidates who could be deemed worthy for his best friend.

* * *

Roxas checked his watch and frowned. The light of the flickering streetlamp above him was reflected in the glass surface of his wristwatch and the glare of it into his eyes simply deepened the frown on his face.

It was two weeks away from Christmas and this meant that by seven o'clock, it was absolutely pitch black outside and that's where Roxas was stuck. It was typical of Axel to pick such a shifty place for the young man to await his 'blind date'- it was like a scene out of a creepy crime or horror film. He was standing beneath a partially broken, crooked lamppost on an empty street, awkwardly located next to an empty bench. Glancing across the deserted street, he half-expected to see a hat-wearing man smoking a cigar, ready to approach him and try to sell him drugs. It was ridiculous.

Not only was the setting incredibly creepy, Roxas was waiting for _ages_- Axel was renowned for being late but Roxas had assumed that his friend would turn up on time for tonight, at least.

By the time Axel turned up, accompanied by Roxas' date for the evening; Roxas was almost twitching in annoyance. Axel greeted him with a casual wave and while he most likely noticed the blonde's frustration, he ignored it; probably in favour of saving the atmosphere for the rest of the night.

"Roxas, hi…" he drawled. Gesturing to the tall man at his side, he introduced him. "This is-"

"Reno." The other guy cut in, leaning forward (and down) with a confident smile, intense green eyes boring into Roxas' as he extended his hand to him.

Roxas' heart skipped a beat. He liked this guy already. He had an interesting aura about him.

"Pleased to meet you." The blonde returned the smile easily, feeling the cold metal of numerous rings pressing into his hand.

"Oh," Reno released his hand after a firm, lingering handshake. "I can assure you, the _pleasure's_ all _mine._"

The flirty statement was accompanied by a brave wink. Meanwhile, Axel was watching the whole exchange silently, trying to resist the urge to gag at the cliché line.

Roxas looked a little taken aback before he chuckled, discreetly taking a step towards the newly-met Reno. The move did not go unnoticed by Axel. He suddenly felt very ignored; the other two men were staring at each other with small smirks on their lips.

"_Anyway_." Axel interrupted, casting his friend a meaningful look when those blue eyes landed on him. "Reno's a friend of Cloud- you know, that guy who Leon's seeing?"

Though Roxas nodded in response, his focus soon returned to Reno and there it remained, as though he were entranced by this mysterious new stranger. And, perhaps, knowing Roxas' attention span and thirst for variety, he probably _was_. Taking note of this, Axel's dislike for the other redhead heightened immensely.

"Well…" He shrugged. "My job here is done, so I'm off. You two play nice."

Giving an exaggerated wave, Axel hovered a moment longer, waiting for some sort of goodbye from Roxas. Patience running out in seconds, he turned on his heel and turned around; his friend was too busy not-so-subtly raking his eyes over Reno's toned body, which was complimented nicely by the fitted black suit that he wore. Axel received no acknowledgement of his departure whatsoever, from Roxas. Although, rather annoyingly, Reno did comment, though his jade eyes never left Roxas.

"Oh, we will." The other redhead smirked as Axel walked away. "We definitely will."

Axel ignored the weight in the pit of his stomach and the insistent stinging in his eyes as he left the other two men alone.

Sometimes, being The Best Friend just plain sucked.

As soon as Axel left, the redhead left with Roxas stepped into action. Moving closer to the blonde, he slid an arm around his waist and offered a suggestive smile.

"So Roxas," he purred, as he started walking, pulling the shorter man closer to him. "Dinner and a movie?"

Licking his lips slowly, Roxas caught Reno's watchful eye.

"Or we could just skip the movie and head back to yours." He countered, voice low and husky.

Raising a red eyebrow, Reno brought the two of them to a halt at a zebra crossing.

"Aren't we skipping dinner too?"

"Nah," Roxas breathed, reaching up on tiptoes to lick a short line over the taller man's jaw. "I can think of a way that would certainly make it in your best interests not to."

Realisation slowly dawned on Reno and it was shown by the cheeky smile that appeared on his pink lips.

"Well isn't that kinky, little Roxas…" he drawled, leading Roxas across the road before flashing him a brilliant grin once they were on the other side. "Let's go."

* * *

Whipped cream and chocolate sauce may not have been the first thing that Reno thought of at the word 'dinner' but licking it up from Roxas' bare chest proved to be extremely nutritious because of the _delicious_ moans that spilled from the younger male's mouth as Reno skilfully moved his own.

The blonde was writhing beneath him on his king-size bed, completely naked and at his mercy. Those cerulean eyes were squeezed tightly closed and Roxas' face was scrunched up in pleasure as a wet tongue lapped at his cream-coated nipple. The look of enjoyment was accompanied by a small mewl as a hot mouth encased said sensitive nipple and sucked it clean.

All through this, Reno's nimble fingers were wrapped around Roxas' erect cock, pumping hard and drawing moans from him.

His chest was sticky from chocolate sauce and heat when Reno stopped attacking it with his mouth and lowered his head to Roxas' stomach. He kissed along the trail of faint golden hairs, stopping at Roxas' straining erection.

Blue eyes, darkened by lust, slid to half-mast as Reno breathed hotly against the head of his dick. Shivering, he bucked his hips upward and released a tiny hiss through his clenched teeth as Reno licked along his shaft.

"Mmm, Roxas." The redhead murmured appreciatively, curling his fingers over slim hips, preparing to hold them down. "The desserts tasted good but you taste better."

With that, he swooped down and took Roxas' length into his mouth, not wasting any time in bobbin his head back and forth, sucking hard and building up a rhythm.

Roxas was breathing hard, gasping and moaning constantly, thrashing beneath Reno and groaning at his sinuous mouth's ministrations. Just as he started to get really into it, Reno pulled away, licking his swollen lips clean of the pearly drops of pre-cum that shined on them.

"Yummy." He smirked, moving up the bed until he was completely covering Roxas.

Reaching outwards, he moved his hand over the bedside table whilst his dark eyes remained on the flushed, panting Roxas. Once he found the condom he'd set down earlier, he hastily opened it. He did it so quickly that Roxas had to wonder how often Reno brought guys or girls home… even so, he reminded himself, this was just a one night stand and even if Roxas was just another notch in the older man's bedpost, it didn't bother him. It wasn't worth stressing over, so long as it felt good and exciting.

Rolling the condom on with quick fingers, Reno then applied generous amounts of lube. The only preparation that Roxas received was one slick finger inside of him for all of ten seconds before Reno had positioned himself at Roxas' entrance, waiting for approval.

"You ready?" he asked breathlessly, and for a moment, Roxas didn't- couldn't reply.

He was too busy studying the vibrant red strands of hair that had slipped out of Reno's loose ponytail, falling over his shoulder. Roxas was too distracted by the creamy alabaster skin revealed to him completely and the jade eyes that watched him patiently. It was all so familiar and even though Reno was _scorching_ hot, he was reminded of someone just as attractive, but his lust-clouded mind would not let him remember who that was.

"Definitely." But he couldn't dwell on such thoughts; he wanted Reno so badly now and the heat was simply suffocating. The other man had been such a tease, taking it slow and touching and kissing in all the right places… Roxas was just about ready to explode. "Go."

Reno pushed in and Roxas practically melted beneath him, revelling in the way it felt as his body stretched to accommodate the redhead's thick length.  
Groaning at Roxas' tightness, Reno squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself with a hand on either side of the blonde's chest as a pair of trembling hands came up to grip at his shoulders. Releasing a shuddering breath, Reno started rocking his hips back and forth, Roxas responding similarly.

It didn't take long for them to build up a fast, steady rhythm, Roxas' hips snapping up to meet each thrust, making small noises of appreciation as heat curled in his abdomen. He was getting close and Reno felt so good inside him that he was simply starting to get completely immersed in the moment… when Reno finished inside of him with a drawn-out, guttural moan.

Roxas' eyes snapped open, wide with disbelief. He was about to ask '_Seriously?!?!', _but feeling Reno softening inside him, he decided not to waste his breath. It had lasted all of five minutes and the guy was too drawn up in his own orgasm to help Roxas get off.

With a near-silent huff, Roxas wrapped a hand around his leaking dick and pumped himself angrily. A minute or so later, he came over his hand. The pleasure coursed through his veins but his disappointment soon overcame it.

Reno had long since collapsed on the bed next to him, oblivious to his actions. The older man's eyes were closed in bliss and a soft smile was on his lips. Feeling bitter, Roxas frowned and wiped his wet, come-coated hand on the bed sheets that he lay on. Carefully avoiding the mess, he sat up and ran a hand through his sweat-dampened blonde spikes.

All that build up for… _that_. Ugh, how disappointing.

"Ah," Reno grinned, sitting up and peeling the condom off before dropping it into the bin beside the bed. Sighing with contentment, he reached for a packet of cigarettes and drew one out. He didn't offer Roxas one. Setting the stick of tobacco between his lips, lighting it and taking a long drag, he blew out the smoke and smiled at the man sitting next to him. "Man, that was good. Thanks babe."

Fighting off a scowl- because that would be girly and childish and Roxas was most certainly neither- the blonde pushed himself to his feet and grabbing his discarded clothes. He felt disgusting; too hot and sticky from sweat but he didn't exactly want to hang around. It wasn't necessarily Reno's fault but Roxas wasn't sure he could hide his disappointment.

"Sure." He answered, pulling his clothes on and picking up his t-shirt. Pulling it over his head, he sat down on the bed again in order to put his socks on.

Standing up, he located his mobile phone on the table and scooped it up, sliding it into his jean pocket.

"Hey…" He caught Reno's attention but couldn't meet his eyes. He hated leaving early- it always felt awkward and rude. Luckily, Reno seemed to catch his drift and didn't appear to be too bothered by his sudden desire to depart.

"You leaving?"

Straightening up, the redhead reached behind his head, redoing his ponytail whilst looking sincerely disappointed. Not sure if it was an act or simply a genuine feeling, Roxas shrugged.

"Yeah." Rubbing at the back of his neck in a nervous habit that he'd picked up from Sora, when they were younger, Roxas offered an apologetic smile.

"Well, can I at least get your number?" Reno gave the other man a dazzling smile and the blonde's stomach did flipflops- there was that sexual tension again.

"Urm, sure." Roxas replied, holding out his hand to the other man. "Can I just put it into your phone?"

Nodding, Reno handed the other man his phone and waited patiently, smile still firmly in place as he watched Roxas input his number into the device.

"There you go." Roxas handed it back and turned to go, smiling softly as he waved a goodbye. "I'll see you around."

"I hope so." The other man winked, settling back on the bed with his cigarette in his hand.

Roxas let himself out.

* * *

Axel and Roxas saw each other later the next day, when Roxas turned up on his best friend's doorstep looking tired and dishevelled.

_Yeah, probably worn out from all that hot sex._ Axel's mind provided, but the redhead simply pushed those thoughts away, banishing them to the far corners of his mind. Jealousy was a stupid thing, he decided.

"Hey…" He greeted his friend hesitantly when he swung open the door.

Managing a weak smile, Roxas stepped inside the house.

"Hi. How's it going?" His voice was hoarse. _Probably from all that screaming and moaning. Grr._

"Eh, not too bad. How'd it go with Reno?" The tone of Axel's voice was light but there was still a tightness to it that allowed his resentment to shine through the gaps in his façade.

Roxas grimaced, the small smile disappearing from his lips as they became downturned at the edges.

"Umm… it was okay." He answered casually, inviting himself into the living room after he'd left his winter coat and shoes by the front door.

"Just okay?" Axel's turn to frown, offering a flicker of sympathy though inside he was triumphant and hopeful. He followed Roxas to the couch.

"Well, we skipped the actual date." Roxas elaborated sheepishly, hovering by the couch and casting his gaze to the floor.

When he actually took a seat on Axel's designer black leather sofa, he seemed to deflate, tension leaving his features as if comfort was the cure.

"Oh." Was Axel's intelligent response. Then, he remembered the role he was supposed to play as Best Friend. "Hey Roxy- get in there!"

Roxas cracked a smile at this, blue eyes still bright despite his gloomy mood.

"It was pretty disappointing, Ax." Reaching forward, Roxas took Axel's hand and pulled the taller man onto the couch next to him. Axel's skin felt warm wherever the blonde touched but he tried to ignore the way that warmth seeped through his flesh and spread throughout his chest.

"That's surprising… Reno's pretty…" Axel struggled to find another way of phrasing his negative opinion other than 'cocky and a completely arrogant ass.'

"Hot? I know, right? I mean, he has gorgeous green eyes and this amazing red hair… and whew," Roxas breathed out, looking at Axel intensely. "His _body. _He's all toned and tall without being too muscular- because that's always just kinda disturbing. I was just expecting it to be all hard and fast but long-lasting heat and _passion_ all at the same time. Or at least, it could have been more interesting than what it was; a five-minute, vanilla-sex quicky. There was some chocolate sauce involved but that's as about as 'spiced-up' as it got."

Looking thoroughly disappointed, Roxas let out a small groan and swung his legs up onto the couch, and bunched them up so that his toes were barely touching Axel's denim-clad thigh. Wordlessly, the older man picked them up and laid them on his lap, his fingers absentmindedly playing with the ragged hem of Roxas' jeans as he spoke.

"Five minutes?" He laughed, shaking his head. "What a little boy."

Roxas shared in the laughter. "Mmhm, he just could've been more… dominating. I like that in a guy. Haha, maybe I need some sort of BDSM thing to liven things up!"  
The blonde's eyes shone with amusement, a distant look on his face as his mind drifted.

"Heh, maybe you do." Axel chuckled, a playful smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

"I mean, hey, it's pretty hot right?"

"Definitely." Axel agreed, and though the mood was light and jokey, he knew that _he_ meant it. All he needed was to show Roxas that… and how to have a good time too.

A few moments of silence passed but it was comfortable… Roxas had cheered up considerably and they often spent time together like this anyway; sitting close together and simply enjoying one another's body heat.

"Hey, I just figured out what I'm getting you for Christmas." Axel said mischievously, poking the younger male's leg.

One of Roxas' blonde eyebrows quirked up. "What, a whip or something?"

Waving a hand dismissively, Axel turned to his friend and bared his teeth in a secretive smirk, running his tongue over his canine tooth teasingly.

"Naw. Even better."

Axel would make this Christmas one that neither of them would ever forget.

* * *

**This thing was so long it had to be split up into two parts, so go forth onto chapter two! (:**


	2. The Good Stuff

**AkuRoku-y lemony goodness and failed humour in this chapter. Enjoy. (:**

**

* * *

**Axel had arranged for Roxas to come over at six o'clock on Christmas Day so that they could exchange gifts. He'd spent the entire day at his mum's house and had only just managed to escape to the safety of his home with an hour or so to spare. That hour had been spent non-productively, in all honesty. After changing into the new shirt that his cousin had bought him- fitted, short-sleeved, sleek and black, by some designer label that Axel personally didn't care for, but he liked this shirt- and a casual pair of stylishly ripped denim jeans, he'd spent a good fifteen minutes pacing the hallway. He was freshly showered, there were clean sheets on the bed, it was basically spotless everywhere in the house and now he was nervously anticipating Roxas' arrival. Not that Roxas would notice much anyway... he was a pretty clean person himself but his observant skills were pretty crap; hence why the blonde had been oblivious to Axel's feelings for all these years.

Roxas' present, a t-shirt sporting the words 'Dirty, sexy, GAY' on it, was wrapped up in chequered black and white paper and sat on the table in the front room. In his head, Axel had a pretty good idea of how he wanted things to go. Only problem was, seducing your best friend was _always_ easier said than done.

He was so stressed out, loitering in the hallway, biting his lip and running his shaking hands through his wild red hair. No-one could stress him out and make his heart pound like Roxas could, just from the simplest of things. Normally, Axel was always laid-back, cool and calm about everything (until he got angry, of course- he just _snapped_ when someone pissed him off.) There was just something about Roxas that got under his skin and sometimes, that was good. Sometimes, that was bad. Now was one of those times.

Axel almost blew a fuse when the doorbell rang. Nearly tripping over his own lanky legs in his haste, he scrambled to the door and pulled it open. A wide smile was plastered on his face as he tried to look composed even though he had a herd of stampeding elephants in the place where his heart should have been and ten mini tornadoes in his stomach.

"Roxas! Hi!"

As one dark blonde eyebrow rose in question, Roxas' lips quirked up in an amused smirk. Stepping inside, he pushed his wrapped present at Axel's chest and stood behind him in the hallway, waiting for the redhead to close the door. Exhaling heavily out the open door and watching as his breath condense in the cold air, Axel frowned and tried to relax. He swung the door shut and turned to face Roxas, who was standing there patiently with a confused expression. It was adorable, but Axel resisted the urge to attack Roxas with compliments and gushing words of love because that was pretty damn creepy. It's not like he needed any help with freaking Roxas out- he seemed to be doing a super job already.

'_Super?' _His mind demanded, infuriated. Good God, he really needed to de-gay his vocabulary.

"Axel, what the hell's wrong with you?" Roxas sighed, leaning down to take off his black Adidas trainers.

"Nothing, sorry… I just had some coffee so I'm all hyper now…" It was a rubbish excuse but Roxas seemed to accept it. "Speaking of, do you want some?" As always, Axel was polite to his guests… even if he weirded them out.

Eyeing him suspiciously, Roxas shook his head. "No… I better not. God knows what you put in that stuff. Stop being a weirdo, Axel. You're freaking me out."

"Heh, weird is good. That's why we're friends!" Axel smirked, leaning forward and tapping Roxas on the nose with his forefinger, as if the blonde were a small child. To match this gesture, he put on a 'cutesy' voice as he spoke his next words. "Because you're such a freak that you need me to make you feel better about yourself."

To his surprise, Roxas chuckled and pushed his hand away, side-stepping his host and heading into the living room.

"Jackass." He called as he sat down on the sofa, studying the small, over-decorated Christmas tree before him.

Laughing with his friend, Axel actually started to relax a little. There was that natural flow to their friendship again. It was pointless to worry himself over this- no matter what happened, he was sure that their friendship would survive it and Roxas was his best friend- nothing _awful_ could come of taking this chance. If only he could convince the stupid metaphorical creatures of nature running rampage in his stomach and chest that.

With the grace of a tonne of bricks, Axel collapsed onto the sofa next to Roxas, casually letting his arm fall over the back of Roxas' seat and effectively, behind his shoulders.

"So, Merry Christmas, Roxas." He offered, flashing Roxas a bright grin. "Want your present now or later?"

Returning the smile, Roxas' blue eyes flickered to the wrapped present sitting on the coffee table next to Axel.

"Now, please." He answered, nodding towards the parcel. "That for me?"

"Yup." Axel confirmed, reaching out to grab the gift, the metal of his chain bracelet catching the light of the fairy lights on the tree as he did so. "Here."

Excitedly, Roxas tore through the wrapping paper like he was a child again, balling the paper up and dropping it to the floor once he'd removed it all. Eyes running over the text on the t-shirt, he paused for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Wow, Axel, just wow!" He grinned, trying to hold in his laughter as he held it up to his torso, checking the fit. "I can scare off a whole load of homophobes with this. Thanks, man."

Glad that his best friend liked the present so much, Axel waved a hand dismissively.

"I saw it and thought it suited you." Lowering his voice until it was nought but a sultry murmur, he leaned a little bit closer to Roxas and fixed the other man with an intense gaze. "_Dirty_, _sexy_…"

Initially, the younger man looked surprised by Axel's sudden close proximity but it didn't take long for his gaze to become even again, heated and intense. Tilting his head up slightly in light-hearted challenge, he ran his tongue over the seam of his lips, flirting obviously.

"You think I'm sexy, Axel?" His tone was so alluring that it actually sent a shiver down Axel's spine. Defiantly, the older man tried not to show it.

Without missing a beat, he answered.

"_Mind-blowingly_."

"Is that right…?" Roxas mused, still playing with the redhead as his blue eyes flickered to Axel's lips- an action which did not go unnoticed by the redhead at all. "So you think I'm _dirty_, Axel?"

There was a challenge in Roxas' voice now, testing Axel's boundaries, daring him to go further.  
Still, Axel did not falter. Instead, he leaned in even closer, ensuring that his lips would brush against Roxas' when he spoke.

"_Filthy_."

And he crashed his mouth against Roxas', immediately swallowing the quiet gasp from the younger man as he did so. In a matter of seconds, the shock wore off and Roxas unfroze, pulling Axel over him so that they could kiss faster. Axel wouldn't allow it, though. Despite the insistent pounding in his chest, he teased Roxas, constantly pulling back slightly at irregular intervals. Their lips would meet and meld together, the temperatures rising until Axel would pull back just far enough to make Roxas mewl at the loss of contact.

The redhead loved it, teasing his best friend like this, keeping him coming back for more.  
Several times, Roxas tried to increase the pace, desperately pressing up against Axel, gripping him tighter and kissing harder. Each time, Axel would smirk into the kiss and simply angle his head differently, tracing Roxas' lower lip lightly with his tongue but never going any further than that. It was exciting, feeling Roxas grow frustrated, hot and bothered as this little action was repeated over and over again.

Eventually, the blonde snapped, his fingers digging into Axel's back through his shirt as he sucked on the redhead's teasing tongue, enticing it into his mouth to play with his own.  
Though it felt so good; his tongue sliding wet and hot against Roxas', Axel still slowed down the kiss. His hands trailed down Roxas' front, over his t-shirt, until he reached the hem. Venturing beneath the top, his fingers splayed our across Roxas' stomach, the muscles quivering at the heat of his palm against the skin.

Roxas shivered beneath him as he deliberately grazed his palm against a nipple and it felt _good_ to receive such a reaction.  
Heating things up a little- because even Axel got all flustered, what with Roxas making sweet noises into his mouth as slender fingers entwined themselves into crazy red hair.

The blonde's sapphire eyes were closed and they closed even tighter as Axel dipped his fingers beneath the waistband of Roxas' jeans and boxers, the tip of his finger skimming over the base of Roxas' cock.  
Breaking the kiss because his chest was burning for oxygen, Axel rested his forehead against Roxas', peering down at the closed eyes and parted pink lips, the blond breathing heavily trying to catch his breath,

A startled noise escaped those enticing lips as Axel repeated his earlier actions, but with more pressure. Rubbing firmly at Roxas' crotch, he lowered his head and brushed his lips over Roxas' jaw, light and teasing. Fingers tightening in Axel's hair, Roxas groaned, hips pushing upward slightly into Axel's teasing hand.

"God, I want you, Axel." Blue eyes opened and focused on sharp green, though both pairs of eyes were darkened by lust.

Axel nodded, massaging harder and watching Roxas' eyes flutter closed as a delicious, pleasured expression stole over his face.

"Bedroom?" He breathed, feeling himself stiffen in his own jeans at the breathless mess that was Roxas' reply.

"Fuck _yes_." The blonde hissed.

Smirking, Axel clambered up off the couch, grabbing Roxas' hand and tugging him up, where he wavered slightly on unsteady legs. Spinning the blond around by putting his hands on the other man's shoulders, Axel buried his face in his neck, teasing the skin with his lips as he led Roxas to the bedroom.  
He was like putty in the redhead's hands, all hormones and heat and need. Axel loved every second of it.

As soon as they were in the bedroom, Axel threw his friend against the wall, hard. Roxas let out a gasp and his half-mast eyes snapped open, shocked and surprised at the impact. As Axel followed him, hands darting out to pin Roxas' on either side of his head, Roxas had to admit that the ache travelling through his bones from the rough treatment felt _good_. It was interesting and _exciting_. He just didn't know what to expect- what had happened to the Axel he'd known for all these years? Normally the redhead was calm and kind, but now he was all harsh movements and small slices of pain to spice things up. He had to admit- it was pretty hot. Okay, it was hot as hell and Roxas would have never anticipated that.

All trains of thought came to a careening halt as Axel's tongue slowly withdrew from Roxas' mouth and the older man took Roxas' lower lip between his sharp white teeth, worrying the soft flesh gently. Damn, since when had kissing ever been this good? Almost whining at the slow, heated treatment, Roxas couldn't help but groan in delight when Axel bit down hard on his lip. It was a bite hard enough to draw blood, and it should've, but somehow it didn't.

As Axel initiated another fiery kiss, lips moving hard and fast with the occasional nip on his lip, Roxas' hands were released. Instantly, they dove into Axel's hair, pulling the taller man even closer. With his hands now free and unoccupied, the redhead moved one up to tenderly cup Roxas' cheek. It lingered for only a few seconds before trailing down the younger man's neck, nail grazing the sensitive skin just hard enough to make Roxas shiver.

When Axel's lips tore away from his own, Roxas moaned freely, too caught up in the moment to worry about seeming wanton. Besides, he couldn't complain when those scorching lips were attaching themselves to his neck, sucking hard. His fingers tightened in Axel's hair, heart thundering against his ribcage as he felt the blood rise to the surface where Axel's lips were. The blue-eyed man's own lips quirking into an amused smirk, he conjured up enough brainpower to speak.

"You giving me a hickey?" He inquired, chuckling.

Removing his burning hot lips- an action which prompted Roxas to whine in disappointment but he managed to ignore that urge- Axel replied.

"Why yes, yes I have." He grinned, peering up at Roxas through the darkness that blanketed them in his room. The only light was that which provided any sight was streaming in through the window, pale and silvery moonlight. Still, it was bright enough to make Axel's emerald eyes shine and his white teeth to gleam before they sunk into Roxas' neck.

The younger man cried out in surprise but the noise easily morphed into a cry of pleasure. Feeling the pain tingling in his neck, at the juncture where neck met shoulder, Roxas let the stinging merge with pleasure as Axel's hips rocked forward and he bit down harder.

"O-oh, God." The blonde gasped, Axel's other hand sliding up his inner thigh, so close to where he wanted—needed to be touched.

Axel responded to his unspoken plea by licking at the small, purpling bruise he'd made on Roxas' neck, tongue warm ad soothing against the skin before he pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses against it. Teeth grazing further up Roxas' neck, he felt the blonde's hardened length against his hip as Roxas bucked up his own hips, searching desperately for more friction and more pleasure. It was his own hardening length that alerted him that the teasing had gone on for too long. He wanted to feel Roxas beneath him, feel his soft skin against his own.

Rewarding Roxas with one hot, wet kiss for his patience, Axel easily spun the two of them round and pushed the other man towards the bed before pushing him onto it completely. Falling back onto the covers, Roxas watched the redhead with steady, lust-filled eyes as the older man switched the lamp on, blindly- as he was still watching Roxas intently. It was hard to tear his eyes away when Roxas had already unbuttoned his jeans and was palming himself slowly, hand down his pants.

Though the sight was so delicious that Axel could watch it forever, his desire was building up too high and he was so desperate for Roxas that he just had to act on it. Climbing on top of the other man, he moved them both up the bed until Roxas' blonde hair was splayed out on soft pillows. Hands moving fast, he hastily pulled the blonde's hand out of his boxers, earning an annoyed, desperate growl from the blond. Axel almost came then and there, just because of the erotic sound.

He didn't waste any time in yanking Roxas' clothes off, while the blonde persistently attacked his neck with hard kisses. His rough removal of Roxas' shirt and trousers probably hurt the other man but they both wanted it that way- so neither complained.

Once he was completely naked- revealed and beautiful to Axel's grateful eyes, Roxas hurried to undress Axel. Almost ripping the older man's new shirt in his haste, he ignored Axel's amused smirk because the redhead was panting just as hard as he was, was just as turned-on as he was and it was annoying for him to pretend otherwise. Getting his own back, Roxas kept his hips bucking up against Axel's until they were both nude and their erections slid together slowly, nearly making Axel collapse atop Roxas at the sudden onslaught of pleasure.

Leaning in close, he kissed the other man roughly, Roxas sitting up slightly to continue the kiss as Axel got onto his knees. One of his hands was pressed hotly against Roxas' bare, heaving chest, while the other gripped his hip bruisingly hard, fingers digging in and leaving red marks on the creamy, smooth skin.

Roxas hissed at this but it still felt so good, Axel hurting him but loving him at the same time. It was a curious sensation but it definitely got his heart racing for more of him.

Rock hard and panting heavily, Axel broke the kiss to push his hiss down onto Roxas', their arousals grinding together and causing messy, broken versions of each other's names to spill from their kiss-swollen lips. The redhead was grinding down painfully hard and Roxas' fingers tightened in the duvet upon which he lay, hips bucking back up into Axel's as an erratic rhythm was built up.

It didn't take long for the younger man to lose his patience and control, a shaking hand uncurling from the bedcovers and finding its way between their moving bodies to wrap around both of their erections, pumping his fist and making Axel shudder in pleasure.

It felt amazing; Roxas' hot hand wrapped tight around him. So, so good, but he couldn't lose it here. Knocking Roxas' hand away, against all instinct, Axel ignored the blonde's moan of longing and need while he reached for something on the bedside table.

Taking it in his quivering hands, Axel unravelled some of it- gift ribbon. Time to sort out Roxas' hasty, nimble hands and make things just a little bit more exciting… Moving swiftly, he grabbed Roxas' hands, which had meanwhile found its way to his own erection as he jerked himself off –and pinned them above his head. Desire-clouded eyes suddenly opened, and Roxas was so horny that Axel could tell by looking at the boy beneath him that he was genuinely pissed off.

"What the fuck?" The blonde demanded, but then the angry frown disappeared as Axel started working quickly to tie Roxas' wrists together and then to the metal poles that made up his headboard.

"There," The redhead smirked, planting a mocking kiss on the tip of Roxas' nose. "All tied up and at my mercy."

Though Roxas' pretty lips opened to argue, it was obvious that any thought to do so left his mind as Axel raked his nails down Roxas' chest, leaving angry red streaks in his wake. To make up for the fiery sting, Axel swooped down and kissed his best friend, harshly and passionately. Feeling mischievous, he rubbed a thumb over Roxas' nipple, teasing and slow. Arching up off the bed and into Axel as much as his restraints would allow, Roxas moaned. Savouring the erotic reaction, Axel repeated the action, doing the same to the other nipple. Increasing the torture, he squeezed hard, causing the blonde to release a shout of half-pain, half-pleasure. It was a mind-blowing mix.

"_Gagging _for it?" Axel purred, lowering his head to lick at an abused nipple.

"Yes!" Roxas pleaded, bucking his hips up and squeezing his eyes shut tight. He felt like he was about to explode.

Definitely pleased with this, Axel lowered his head further, licking along Roxas' weeping dick before venturing even lower. Tongue circling Roxas' entrance, he pressed it in slightly, teasingly, before pulling away. Roxas was breathing so hard that he couldn't even moan anymore. Smirking, Axel slipped his fingers into his own mouth, quickly coating them with saliva before he spread it over his aching cock. One hand holding Roxas' hip in a vice-like grip, Axel used the other to position himself at Roxas' entrance.

He pushed in slowly, Roxas shouting out at the pain. But it was obvious, from the way that his hips pushed upwards and Axel's name fell from his lips over and over in a steady mantra, that the tears beading on his thick eyelashes were from the intense pain-pleasure cocktail rather than agony. And it was true, because Roxas felt like he was dying inside from the waves of ecstasy flooding through his body. Axel was thick and hard inside of him and it was amazing.

Desperation rising because of the tight heat swallowing his length, Axel pulled out almost all the way to slam himself back in, making Roxas yelp. Because the blonde hadn't been prepared properly, there was a searing pain travelling along his spine and a small part of him feared that he would tear, but Axel's length was slick with the saliva and soon, the stinging reduced to a dull ache, which he barely felt at all.

Axel drew out every thrust, fucking Roxas slow and hard, like he wanted it. There were no words to describe how it felt- he was finally inside his best friend, beautiful Roxas, who he'd been in love with for years. Finally, they'd broken the barrier of 'Just Friends' and it felt better than either of them could ever have anticipated. Unafraid to slam his hips forward and increase the pace, Axel slid his hands under Roxas' hot back so that he could slide in deeper, Roxas almost screaming in ecstasy with each thrust.

The older man knew what he was doing and this was obvious because Roxas' nails were raking down his bare back, his mouth wide open and gasping for breath. A pretty flush was spread across his cheeks and he was moaning Axel's name like it was his favourite word in the world. Heat was coursing through Axel's veins like liquid fire and he was _so_ close to losing control but he didn't want to give in just yet.

Slowing his thrusts, though he knew it was driving Roxas crazy, he licked a long line along Roxas' jaw before nipping at the tender skin of his neck. Groaning, Roxas thrashed around beneath him, arching into each slow, powerful movement of Axel's slim hips. Axel's hands caressed Roxas' sides in a way so contradictory to the violent thrusts that Roxas' lust-clouded mind almost exploded. Finally, his slender fingers threaded themselves into mussed-up blonde spikes, tightening in the golden locks and tugging hard as he crashed his lips against Roxas'.

Though he moaned into the kiss, Roxas had to pull away soon because it was already hard to breathe and Axel was so good at stealing his breath away with just one touch of the lips anyway. Reluctantly, Axel smiled against Roxas' lips and pulled away, trailing a hand down Roxas' chest as his green eyes swept upwards to Roxas' wrists, where the gold ribbon was wearing into the soft skin.

Turning the man beneath him into a quivering mess by reaching a hand down and pumping his leaking erection, Axel used the other hand to reach upwards and somewhat awkwardly removed the thread restricting Roxas' arms. Immediately, those arms encircled Axel as the redhead picked up the blonde's legs and put them around his waist, bringing their hot bodies closer together. Turning his head, Axel nipped at Roxas' thigh as he moved his hips, the blonde melting beneath him.

Loud gasps, moans and groans filled the room as both men got closer and closer to climax. Finally, Roxas came harder than he ever had in his life, thick streams of white come shooting across his and Axel's stomachs. The scream of orgasm that the younger man released reached Axel's ears like music and biting down hard on Roxas' shoulder, he came inside the man beneath him with a loud, drawn-out yell of his own.

Pulling his softening length out of Roxas, Axel tried not to collapse on top of him. Instead, he rolled to the side and lay next to him, a hand resting on the younger man's heaving chest. The bliss of post-coitus was still buzzing in his system but now there was something negative in the pit of his stomach. What would Roxas say now that the heat of the moment had passed? Biting his abused lip nervously, Axel awaited his best friend's reply…. That is, if they were still friends after this.

Beside him, Roxas was silent; the only sounds leaving his being were those of him trying to catch his breath, once his lungs stopped aching. Finally, he broke the silence, groaning and absent-mindedly running a hand through his sweat-dampened locks.

"Ow, Axel." He croaked, throat stinging from all the harsh moans and groans that were ripped from it.

"Good 'ow', right?" Axel chuckled, though the light laughter held some nervousness to it.

"The best kind." Roxas winked, sitting up on the bed and wincing a little at the slight twinges of pain in his entrance and lower back. Pushing it to the edges of his mind, he smirked at Axel's anxious expression. "Well… Wow, Axel. I didn't know you had it in you, you kinky bastard."

"Heh," Axel rubbed the back of his neck with a large hand, sitting up in bed next to his friend. "Glad I could entertain you."

Cerulean eyes going wide, Roxas erupted into laughter.

"Hell fucking _yes,_ you entertained me!" He declared, shaking his blonde head as the laughter trailed off into quiet snickering. "Why didn't we do that sooner? It was amazing!"

Though he was internally exploding with light at Roxas' positive reaction, Axel still managed to maintain a calm demeanour. Leaning forward, he used the bed sheets to wipe the drying come off Roxas' stomach before sitting back down and reaching for the pack of cigarettes he kept on his nightstand. One firmly between his lips, he lit it and inhaled deeply, taking a long drag. When Roxas reached out a hand for it, he raised a short red eyebrow sceptically but handed it over anyway.

"Well, I've been dropping hints for a long time, Roxas. You're just too much of a bonehead to realise any of it." Axel grinned slyly, winking a green eye to show that he was kidding.

Bumping a shoulder against Axel's, Roxas blew out the blue-grey smoke that he'd breathed in and passed the cigarette back to the redhead.

"I just thought that 'cause of our 'just friends' thing that… y'know, you wouldn't be interested." The blonde shrugged, curiously watching Axel's reaction.

Shaking his head in disbelief, the older man put out the cigarette although it was nowhere near finished because he decided that this needed all of his attention.

"Sheesh, Roxas, you're so oblivious. I'm way into you- no sexual innuendo intended- I mean, you must know how I feel."

There was a long pause, Axel's short scarlet eyebrows threading together as Roxas simply gave a little hum of consideration, fingers tapping against his bare, toned stomach as he thought carefully about Axel's words.

"You're not worried about what would happen if anything goes wrong?" Roxas eventually spoke, turning to Axel with an unhidden frown of concern on his face.

Trying to speak past the thundering in his chest, Axel spoke confidently. "Nothing would go wrong. We're best friends, Roxas, and in all honesty, we already act like a couple."

Smiling at this, Roxas nodded slowly, tiredly. "I suppose you're right." He mused.

Fingers tightening in the duvet as his nerves got the better of him, Axel did his best to keep his gaze steady.

"Let's give it a shot then!" Roxas chirped, gesticulating wildly. "You and me, Axel. Let's try it out because I know I love you and I know you love me… So nothing should stand in the way."

Axel honestly couldn't believe his ears. Where was the awkward tension, the shifty, averted gazes and the scrambling to get away from each other and escape any romantic progress?

"Really?"

"Yeah." Roxas smiled softly, leaning in to nuzzle Axel's jaw gently. "They always say not to date your best friend, because it'll be awkward… but we're still fine and I'd really like to make this work between us."

Heart fluttering, Axel cursed Roxas' ability to affect him like this… again. Returning the genuine, bright smile with one of his own, he lovingly kissed the man next to him, lips soft and warm against his own.

"Love you, Roxas." He whispered, grinning like a fool but not caring because it was Christmas day and he was feeling so loved and comfortable that nothing could ruin this mood.

"Love you too, you sexy freak." Roxas sniggered.

Playfully frowning, Axel faked a frown. "Hey, I'm not a freak!"

Roxas raised a blonde eyebrow and held his reddened wrist up in front of Axel's amused emerald eyes. "These, say otherwise."

"Heh, yeah… We might have to invest in some fluffy handcuffs or something." Axel laughed, sliding an arm over Roxas' shoulders and settling back down on the bed.

"Oh, no need." Roxas commented. "I got you some for Christmas."

Sputtering, Axel's red eyebrows shot up into his strange hairline.

"Say _what?_ Seriously?"

"Yeah!" Roxas beamed, the picture of innocence despite what he was admitting to. "They're bright red- they go so well with the 'My sex is on fire!' boxers I got you!"

"Damn that's cliché, and probably copyrighted."

"Yeah well," Roxas waved a hand dismissively, resting his head on Axel's shoulder, a content sigh escaping him. "Merry Christmas."

"You too, Rox."

Only a moment of silence passed before Axel spoke up again. "Hey, you up for testing out my Christmas present?"

* * *

**Booyah! It's finished! Sheesh, that was like 5 pages of smut. Was it too long? I tried a new tactic for it (wrote out a checklist of all the little actions)…. Blerh…  
Hope you liked it, Nijuuni!  
To all, please send me your comments! I hope every single one of you wonderful people has an AMAZING Christmas and a fantastic new year!  
- Much love, Connie.**


End file.
